Taka's Story
by AeroCat
Summary: Taka was a wellbehaved cub...until he found out his brother Mufasa was to become king. He grows up to become the ruthless lion Scar, and there is nothing that will stop his wrath...or is there? Find out in this prequel!
1. The Birth

Hello, once again! If you ever wanted to know more about Scar, then you're reading the right story! Just for a little head's-up, this story won't be finished until _The Lion King III_ is as well, since some of the events coincide.

Yes, I know this is based on a G-rated movie, but I _had_ to rate it T. Scar had a pretty rough life, so it couldn't go by with even a K, especially in the first chapter.

* * *

**Taka's Story**

**Chapter 1- The Birth**

It was a cold winter's night, an event frowned upon in the Pride Lands. Normally, nights like this led to bad things…

At the foot of Pride Rock, a lion stood, staring at the stars. He had a long black mane, bright green eyes, and brownish-gold fur. This lion was Ahadi. He looked very uncomfortable that night, since he was very worried about his wife.

_How could it be that on the second anniversary of my father's death, that Uru is in the worst pain?_ Ahadi thought with a heavy sigh. Uru was pregnant for the second time. It had been a rough pregnancy the first time around, but it was worth it. Mufasa was the best son a lion could have.

Unfortunately, Hekima, the baboon shaman, had warned him that if Uru became pregnant once more, it could risk the lives of both the cub and herself. So it was no wonder that she had been in so much pain the last several weeks.

"Ahadi!" a voice shouted. Ahadi turned around and saw Hekima, climbing up the rocks with his cane. A younger baboon followed him.

"I came as fast as I could. Where is she?" Hekima asked quickly.

"Right inside the cave with the pride." Ahadi replied. All three animals went inside.

In the back of the cave, a lioness was panting heavily. She had mahogany-colored fur, and orange eyes. A young cub lay next to her, with brownish-gold fur and a tuft of red mane. When he saw the animals come in, he ran towards them.

"Hekima! Is Mom going to be okay?" the cub asked.

"Only time will tell, Mufasa." the old baboon replied. "Rafiki? Watch the cub while I take care of his mother."

"Yes, Grandfather." the younger baboon replied. He gave Mufasa a pat on the head and took him over to the lionesses.

Meanwhile, Hekima and Ahadi went over to Uru. She had her eyes tightly closed, but could feel the warmth of her husband. "Ahadi… it's time… the baby is coming." she moaned softly.

"I know, just relax." Ahadi told her.

"He's right. It will only be a few more minutes." Hekima assured her.

It took several moments of pain and pushing for Uru, but after lots of hard work, a tiny lion cub was in the baboon's arms.

"Well, lookie here, Queen Uru!" Hekima gushed. "You and Ahadi have another royal son!"

He looked back toward the lioness, who had her head down and her eyes closed.

"Must have worn her out." Ahadi remarked.

Hekima wasn't as relieved by Uru's sleeping state. She didn't appear to be breathing, and as the monkey put his hand up to her to feel a pulse, his body went rigid.

"What is it?" Ahadi asked quickly. "Is she all right?"

"I think…" Hekima started slowly, not knowing what to say to the lion. "Well… Ahadi… I don't know… how to tell you this… but… Uru has passed."

There was no need to ask what happened. Ahadi just stared at his wife, and then his newborn son. He then ran outside the cave and roared, loudly, so that the entire kingdom could hear.

"Oh dear… he did not take that well…" Hekima sighed, as he put the cub in Uru's paws. He then ran outside to comfort Ahadi.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was in shock as well, but did not seem as upset as his father. He walked over to his deceased mother, and took a peek at his new brother.

"Mufasa… there's nothing you can do." Rafiki tried to tell his friend. "You heard my grandfather…she's-"

"Gone? Yeah, I know. That's not what I'm worried about right now." Mufasa said, as he continued to look at the cub.

"Dad didn't even look at you…" he said softly. "I mean, I miss Mom too, honestly. But… he has to take care of you now, too. He doesn't really understand that Mom will always be with us."

Mufasa gently brought the newborn into his paws and held him, just like Uru would have. Then, amidst the roars of his father, the two brothers curled up against their mother and fell asleep.

* * *

I know, that was extremely depressing, but in a way, it had a happy ending. Please read and review.

Also, as a little trivia note, "Hekima" means "wise" in Swahilli.


	2. The Future King

**Chapter Two- The Future King**

Life without Uru was rough on the royal family. Ahadi was so upset over his wife's passing that he didn't want anything to do with his newborn son. Hekima had to force him to give the cub a name. He ended up being named "Taka," which meant "dirt" or "trash." Not a very good name for a prince.

With this fact, Mufasa had no choice but to become a guardian to his little brother. He taught Taka everything he knew about the Circle of Life, the kings of the past, and what it took to be a lion king.

* * *

Several months after Taka's birth, he was a playful young lion cub. He had that rare mahogany fur that once belonged to his mother. Also-to Ahadi's disliking- he had a tuft of black fur and bright green eyes, identical to his father's.

Mufasa was also growing into a powerful young lion. Now a teenager, his red mane was growing over his shoulders, and he had some muscles on him. Taka was proud to have such a strong creature for a brother.

* * *

One morning, Taka was watching his kingdom, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be king. Even though Ahadi didn't really like his child, it was the rule that Taka would be first in line after Mufasa, and before his future niece or nephew.

The cub looked behind him and saw his brother sleeping in the cave. He decided to show off his pouncing by doing a little move on Mufasa. He slowly crept up to him and jumped. Midway through the pounce, he was attacked by a different animal.

Taka was pinned to the ground and hit his head on the stone floor. While massaging his head, he heard a voice-

"Aww, does Taka need a kiss for his boo-boo?"

The cub then felt a wet tongue slobber on his head.

"Ugh, Zira!" Taka groaned. He stared at his attacker in the eyes- a little lioness cub. She had light brown fur, and a darker stripe down her back.

"Zira, what did I tell you about kissing me?" Taka scolded.

"Don't do it… but I love you, Taka!" Zira protested.

"We're friends, not mates!" the male cub exclaimed. "You don't need to be licking me! It's… disgusting!"

Zira pouted. "Oh… then if you don't love me… then I'll just go…"

Taka sighed. _Females!_ He thought. _Mufasa is right…you can't live with them… but you can't live without them._

"Hey Zira! Hold on a second!" He called, as he ran up to the cub. "Listen… I do love you… but could we hold the kissing till later?"

"It's a deal!" Zira agreed, giving Taka a quick nuzzle.

"Taka and Zira, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"MUFASA!" both cubs yelled.

The teenage lion came up to them, laughing. "Sorry, but you two just looked so cute!"

"Shut up." Taka mumbled. "Are we going to see Rafiki today or not?"

"No, you are not." Ahadi commanded, coming up behind them. "I have to speak with Mufasa, so nobody's going anywhere."

"Now come on, Dad!" Mufasa protested. "I can't ruin their fun just because I'm busy! Can't Zuzu or the other lionesses watch them?"

"No. Zuzu has to watch her eggs, and the lionesses are on their hunt. But…" Ahadi looked over to the side of the cave, where two lionesses were chatting away. Both were about Mufasa's age. "I'm sure your _girlfriend_ won't mind."

Taka began chanting, "Muffy and Sarabi, sitting in a tree…" while Mufasa talked to the two females.

* * *

Once the cubs were gone, Ahadi took Mufasa to the top of Pride Rock.

"Mufasa… you are almost an adult… and it will be time for you to become king…" Ahadi started.

"Dad, I know that. You've been telling me that for months now." Mufasa reminded his father.

"I know… but there is something else I have to say… I have decided to change some of the rules." Ahadi explained.

"The rules of being a Lion King?" his son questioned. "There isn't much to change though… respecting the land and all the animals, being a good leader-"

"The line to the throne," the king added.

"_What?"_ Mufasa gasped. "But… there's nothing to change? Do you mean…"

"That Taka will never be king? Yes, that's what I'm saying." Ahadi finished.

"That's not fair!" his son growled. "He's been looking forward to inheriting the throne! You can't just take it away from him!"

"Mufasa, be reasonable!" his father shouted. "Look at him! He's different! He looks _exactly_ like his mother!"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Mufasa inquired.

"Honestly, no, there is not." Ahadi admitted. "At least _I _don't think there is. You see; your mother came from a different pride, known as the Outsiders. It was your grandfather's choice to let them in the pride, but none of the animals seemed to like that. Remember the Great Drought? That happened right after the Outsiders were accepted as Pride Landers."

"I still don't understand, Father," Mufasa told Ahadi. "If the animals didn't like the animals didn't like the Outsiders so much, then why do they say that Grandfather was such a great leader?"

"All the animals care about is one thing- their safety. The only reason everyone believes that King Mohatu was the greatest is because of that one drought. Not to mention, they promised to keep telling the story… as long as we keep the Outsiders out of trouble.

"Because of this, the animals did not like me marrying your mother. It was a miracle that _anyone_ came to your presentation, since hardly anyone came to the wedding or your mother's funeral. So, there is no doubt that they would dislike Taka being their king."

Mufasa had to think long and hard about his father's words. He didn't agree with the animals at all, but he had no choice- he had to respect them.

"I'll accept this, Father, but you'll have to make an 'ahadi'." He told the king.

"Ah, a promise!" Ahadi laughed. "Name it, son."

"Even though he's an Outsider… could you respect my brother?" Mufasa asked

Ahadi sighed. His son was rather good at making him feel guilty. Then again… he had barely shown Taka any love at all.

"I promise, Mufasa."


	3. Hekima's Vision

**Chapter 3- Hekima's Vision**

As Ahadi spoke to Mufasa, Taka and Zira were on their way to see Rafiki. They were completely bored, especially since their guardians, Sarabi and Sarafina, were talking the entire time.

"I hate being a girl," Zira grumbled. "They are so annoying!"

"Hey, at least you're a cool girl." Taka told her. "Remember when I caught that baby antelope, and you thought it was awesome?"

"It _was_ awesome!" the female cub replied. "How many cubs are able to catch something?"

As she and Sarabi talked, Sarafina looked back at Zira and rolled her eyes.

"Your sister is such a tomboy, Sarabi!" she told her friend.

"That's rather mean, don't you think?" Sarabi commented. "Besides, she's my _adopted_ sister, Sara. She isn't exactly related to me."

"Why did your mom want to adopt her?" Sarafina asked. "She is an Outsider, after all."

"She felt sorry for her, I guess." Her friend replied. "My mother was a friend of Nara, Zira's mother, and found it her right to take care of her when Nara left the Pride Lands."

"Hmm, explains why Taka is so fond of her." The other lioness noted. "He's kind of like an Outsider too, I guess."

At that moment, they had arrived at a giant tree, where Rafiki lived with his grandfather. The two cubs climbed up the tree at once, while the two lionesses decided to lay in the tree's shade.

* * *

In the tree, Hekima was giving Rafiki an important lesson… on painting the royal family.

"You see, all of our kings are painted with bright colors to symbolize their power over others." Hekima explained. "You could say that they are the 'lights of the kingdom'."

"But what about Taka?" Rafiki asked. "He's a dark-furred cub, so…"

"Just use a lighter shade of brown." The older baboon instructed. "The light given off by his father and brother should show his importance."

Rafiki looked through his gourds, and found one similar to Taka's fur. He opened it, and took out some of its sticky contents. He began to smear the substance on the tree's walls, but was soon attacked by Taka.

"Hey Rafiki!" the cub greeted the young baboon.

"Hello, Taka," Rafiki groaned. He looked back at his painting, which was smeared all over the wall.

"My masterpiece!" he cried. "Look what you've done, you little-AAH!"

Zira had just tackled Rafiki. The cub was now jumping up and down in delight. "Nice pounce, huh Taka?"

"I believe the score is now…" Taka stuck his paw in the gourd. "Lion Cubs-Two…" He slashed the wall twice. "And the monkey… Nada!" He put a big, fat O on the wall.

"Grandpa? A little help… _please_?" Rafiki pleaded.

"No can do, Rafiki!" Hekima answered between chuckles. "It's just another part of the Circle of Life. The lions befriend the baboons… they give birth to cubs… and the cubs practice pouncing on the baboon."

Taka and Zira were in fits of laughter now. "That is _not_ part of the Circle of Life!" Rafiki protested. "You just made it up!"

The two cubs rolled their eyes and attacked Rafiki once again. Hekima sighed and lounged between two tree branches. He then looked at his grandson's ruined painting. Surprisingly enough, the paint had already formed a lion cub, even though Rafiki had barely put any work in it. It would have almost been perfect if the gourd's flesh hadn't been a black color (_I must find more fresh fruit,_ Hekima thought to himself), and if there hadn't been an ugly slash across the painting. He continued to observe it, but soon passed out.

* * *

Hekima awoke and saw nothing but darkness. He could only hear voices, and flashes of light…

"_I'm afraid it will never heal."_

"_Why does **he** get to be king?"_

"_I **was** first in line… until the little 'hairball' was born"_

"_What are we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?"_

"_**Long live the king!"**_

"_I was **ten times** the king Mufasa was!"_

"_**I killed Mufasa!"**_

"_Kovu was hand-chosen by Scar to take his place as **king**."_

"_You killed your own brother!"_

* * *

"Grandpa!"

Hekima woke up in an instant. He looked up and saw Rafiki, Taka, and Zira all staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Taka asked.

Hekima just stared at the cub. Some of those voices… sounded like Taka! He might have been a little older, but still. Not to mention, who the heck were Kovu and Scar?

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Old age, keep dozing off time to time…" Hekima asked.

"You two should head home… Grandpa needs his rest." Rafiki told the cubs, still giving Hekima a worried expression.

The two cubs looked at each other, shrugged, and left the tree. When they were gone, Rafiki sat down beside his grandfather.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he inquired.

"Not just a nightmare, Rafiki…" Hekima whispered. "A vision, possibly. An omen."


	4. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 4- Brotherly Love**

"What's that really bright one right there?"

"Our grandfather, Mohatu, of course! He's the one who saved all the animals from the Great Drought."

"Very good… what about that one?"

"Dogo! The smallest king ever… and that's Kubwa beside him. She was Dogo's mate, and the largest Queen ever."

"And which lion would you never want to be?"

Taka laughed. "Ajizi, of course! He was so lazy!"

Mufasa smiled at his little brother. "Wow, I could never learn all of the kings this fast!"

The two brothers were lying outside their cave, observing the stars. Mufasa had yet to break the bad news to Taka. He loved the relationship he had with his younger sibling, and was afraid to tear it apart.

"Hey Mufasa?" Taka asked. "I've been wondering… is Mom up there with the kings?"

Mufasa gave the cub a curious look. "Now what makes you say that?"

"Well… she was a queen, and I thought only kings are part of the stars…" Taka told him.

"Actually, _all _lion rulers of the past are up there," Mufasa looked at his brother again, but he appeared to be worried. "That's not what concerns you, isn't it?"

Taka gave a heavy sigh. "No, it isn't… all the animals say I can't be king… since I look like an Outsider… like Mom."

Mufasa could feel his own heart sink with these words. _Dad was right… the animals really **don't** like Taka…_ he thought.

"Mufasa… I'm never going to be king, huh?" his brother whimpered.

Mufasa turned to the cub and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't want this to happen, but Dad said it's what the animals want."

"That's not fair!" Taka cried. "Why do we always have to listen to what the animals say?"

"Because they're our subjects, Taka," Mufasa tried to explain. "We respect them, they respect us. It's all part of-"

"The Circle of Life! I know!" his brother yelled. "Why do we always have to follow that stupid thing? If it's so balanced, then why do we let the animals walk all over us?"

"I didn't make up the rule, okay?" Mufasa protested, getting a little frustrated. "It's a tradition that we _have _to follow, like it or not."

"Is it really a tradition, or is it just something that you follow just to keep Dad happy?" Taka challenged. "Everyone knows he likes _you_ better…"

"That's not true, Taka!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" the cub dared. "Then tell me. Why did Dad think 'dirt' was such a good name for me? Why does he always pretend that I don't exist? If he's such a great father, then _why does he treat me like an Outsider?"_

Mufasa was stunned at what his brother had just said. He had asked questions that he simply couldn't answer. And all thanks to his father's ignorance of his brother… they got into a fight. Mufasa and Taka, the two best siblings in the world were fighting.

Taka, on the other hand, could not believe that his brother wasn't answering anything he just said. Was this seriously the caring, understanding older brother he had looked up to for his entire life? Mufasa was going to be king, and he has no plans of going against their father's rules, and letting Taka become king! The distraught cub gave his brother one more disgusted look, and then ran away.

Just as he left, Ahadi came out, looking as cheerful as can be. "So, how's my two special boys doing tonight?" he called out. He looked around, but only saw Mufasa, staring out into the kingdom, still in shock.

"Hey? Where's Taka?" the king asked.

Mufasa looked at his father and sighed. He then went into the cave, lie down and fell asleep.

Ahadi watched his son leave, confused. "Was it something I said?"


	5. Bonding

After too many flamed reviews, i will no longer accept them. Please R & R, but be nice about it!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Bonding**

Several months later, Taka and Mufasa were still angry at each other. Taka now refused to have anything to do with his brother, and spent almost all of his time with Zira. His resentment towards Ahadi grew as well, as his father trained Mufasa to become king.

The sibling rivalry disturbed Ahadi constantly. He was already under enough stress, as the drought had come once more to the Pride Lands, and the animals kept demanding more and more out of him. The king hoped to get all of the animals to the river, just as his father had done, but it was almost impossible with two quarreling sons. It also didn't help that Taka pretty much ignored him.

* * *

As the king paced around his cave one day he thought of yet another issue- it was almost Taka's second birthday. On account of this day being the anniversary of both his father and wife's deaths, Ahadi had chosen to forget about it. The second birthday of a lion _couldn't_ be ignored though… it was a great mark in a cub's life to make it to the age, and the pride always commemorated it with a hunt. _Maybe if I take Taka on a hunt, then we can form that special bond we always needed!_ he thought happily.

Ahadi left the cave, and walked down the rocks to a shady area. Taka had insisted on living in a separate area than the pride, just to "show his independence." His father knew better- he was just avoiding contact with his family.

Lucky for Ahadi, when he walked over to this spot, he found his son relaxing with Zira. Taka had grown into one scary-looking lion. While he didn't have the great muscles that Mufasa had inherited, the animals knew not to mess with him. His black mane had grown all over his back, and was starting to cover his shoulders. His claws and teeth were much sharper, and he had some extra fur on his chin. He still had his bright green eyes, which always looked frightening, as they were always angry.

"It's not fair!" Ahadi heard his son say to Zira. "If I'm such a better hunter than Mufasa, then why does _he_ get to be king!"

"Maybe your father just thinks he's a better leader," Zira replied. She had also grown; claws, extra chin fur, and all. She also received her lifelong wish of becoming Taka's mate.

"Ha! If he's such a better leader, then why is there a drought?" Taka pointed out. "Why isn't he any better than my father? I mean, if he's so powerful, then he could have pulled a 'Mohatu' and saved the kingdom already!"

"Uh… no offense, Taka, but your brother isn't God," Zira told him. "Besides, your grandfather didn't end the drought- he just made sure that the animals kept going to the Great River until it ended.

Taka rolled his eyes. "Zira, are you with me or against me?"

Zira was taken aback by this. "I'm with you, of course!" she exclaimed. "It just that…"

Suddenly, Zira stood up and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Taka asked.

"I smell… your _father!_" the lioness replied.

Ahadi gasped and tried to run away, but heard Taka say, "Father!"

Ahadi slowly turned around and looked at his son. "Yes, Taka?"

Taka's mouth curved into a grin. "I find it quite _amusing_ that out of all the animals in the Pride Lands, _you_ fear me the most."

Ahadi could not believe what his son just said, but hid his embarrassment. "Why do you hate Mufasa so much?" he demanded.

Taka cocked his eyebrow. "Father, don't lie to me," he said dryly. "I know you've been listening to my conversation with Zira." He sighed and continued. "Yes, I am jealous that Mufasa is becoming king, but I'm surprised that you question such a thing. I can easily recall prancing around the cave, happy as can be, knowing that I was next in line after my dear brother."

He then walked right up to his father's face and said, "Of course, you didn't notice, though. You were too worried dear old mum to care!"

Taka turned around and started walking back towards his cave. Just as he left, Ahadi called out, "I want to make it up to you, son."

The lion turned around and glared at his father. "Excuse me?"

"I know that I've been a terrible father to you, and it's too late for me to apologize," Ahadi admitted. "So… instead of trying to pray for forgiveness, I'd… like to take you out on a hunt."

"Really?" Taka gasped. "Just the two of us? No Mufasa or anyone else?"

"Precisely," Ahadi replied with a smile. "Just me and my son- no one else. I'll be seeing you early tomorrow morning."

The king left, and his son watched him leave. He felt happy that he and his father would be able to bond at last.


	6. Hyenas!

The reason why it took me a while to write this chapter is because I wasn't sure how I would I write about how Taka got his scar- it was either use the _Lion King- Six New Adventures_ story, "A Tale of Two Brothers," or make something up. Well, since it's been a while since I read this story, and I didn't really want to copy the plotline, I decided to write my own version. So, this is "part 1" of the scar story, so enjoy it, and remember to comment!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hyenas!**

Early the next day, Ahadi and Taka set out into the Pride Lands. The cool morning air felt good, and the sun shined brightly over them. Taka couldn't help but smile. He was finally sharing a happy moment with his father!

The two lions looked in front of them, and saw a gazelle, grazing in the grass.

"Would you like to do the honors, my son?" Ahadi asked.

"With pleasure," Taka replied, and got low to the ground. He crept closer to the animal, and got ready to pounce…

"SIRE!"

Both Taka and the gazelle jumped. The animal noticed Taka, and ran away. The lion growled and looked around. He saw a small hornbill land at Ahadi's feet.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting our hunt?" Taka demanded.

"Apologies, Prince Taka!" the chick piped. "I am Zazu, son of Zuzu, the King's majordomo."

"Is there something wrong with your mother?" Ahadi asked.

"Well, she is feeling a little under the weather, sire,"

Taka groaned. "Let me get this straight- you just wanted to tell us that the dodo is _sick_?"

"Let me finish!" Zazu insisted. "Anyway… the animals are leaving to find a better place to live."

"WHAT!" Ahadi yelled. "Zazu, lead me to the animals. Taka, go get your brother."

"Dad, we're still hunting!" Taka complained. "Can't this wait?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't." his father apologized. "It's a rule for kings- family always comes second. It's not fair, but it's what the animals expect. We'll hunt again soon."

He then ran away, with Zazu taking the lead. Taka, watched his father leave in anger, but only for a moment. He then slowly started walking towards Pride Rock.

* * *

On the way home, Taka though he heard voices. He looked around, and could hear the noise coming from the bushes. He crept up to the shrubs, and listened.

"Shenzi, this is not a good idea. What if we get caught?" one voice said

"Banzai, I already told you before- he's gone!" another replied. "The pack got all the animals away from the Pride Lands, Ahadi included."

"Ahadi isn't the one I'm worried about… It's about his son…"

Taka heard a different animal shudder.

"You mean Mufasa?" the animal named Shenzi asked.

"Nuh uh!" An new voice said.

"Ed's right… the other son is much worse…" Banzai told Shenzi.

"Oh… you mean… I don't know… Taco?" Shenzi asked.

"No… maybe… Tata…"

"Or Tutu…"

"Tammie?"

"Telly?"

"Tanya?"

"TAKA!" Taka roared, as he leapt from the bushes. He saw three young hyenas looking at him.

"Oh… TAKA!" the animals yelled, as they tried to run away. Taka grabbed them by their tails just in time.

"So… you're the ones who ruined my hunt!" he sneered.

"Please don't eat us!" Banzai sobbed.

"No, of course I won't!" Taka assured them. "On the contrary, I was rather impressed by your pack's actions. Getting an entire kingdom of animals to turn against their ruler? Well done!"

Banzai blushed. "Well… it was my idea, of course."

Shenzi laughed. "Yeah, right! It was my plan, you know!"

"Oh, that's mature, Shenzi, go and take my credit why don't you?"

"You little…"

Shenzi jumped on Banzai, and they started to fight.

"SILENCE!" Taka yelled.

The two hyenas stopped fighting at once.

"As I was saying, I enjoyed your plan, and would like your help."

"_Your_ help?" Shenzi asked. "But… you're a lion! What do you need us for?"

"My dear…" Taka started to say.

"Shenzi?"

"Shenzi! My dear Shenzi… what do you honestly think of my brother, Mufasa?"


	7. The Scar

**Disclaimer- all characters, except Shambulia, are property of Disney. **

**Chapter 7- The Scar**

"I can't believe what you are saying… you want to kill your own brother!"

"Zira, you are taking this the wrong way!" Taka assured the lioness. "I want to put Mufasa in a near-death situation, and then save him."

"But what if he dies?" Zira asked. "Your father wouldn't be happy with that at all… his heir gone forever…"

"It would be his fault for naming Mufasa the heir in the first place!" Taka growled. "I'll show him… murder or not, I'll prove that I'm the worthy king!"

He then turned to Zira and gave her a big smile. "Will you help me? Please?" he asked sweetly.

"What do I get out of this?" Zira questioned.

""What do you _get?_" Taka repeated. "A seat on the throne, of course! Just think of it… King Taka and Queen Zira… the greatest pair that ever ruled the Pride Lands…" He looked at Zira, but she still looked uncertain. "Zira… I know you want… power… respect… you will no longer be marked an Outsider!"

Zira thought long and hard about this, and then sighed. "What's the plan, Your Majesty?"

* * *

Out at the Great River, all was going relatively well. While the animals were upset that the hyenas were able to scare them to the border of the Pride Lands, they were happy to have their water. Ahadi was happy too, now that he didn't have to worry about the animals' problems anymore.

Mufasa wasn't so content, though. Out of all the things he hated the most it was the hyenas. They always found some way to trouble him. He once had to save Rafiki and Hekima when they went out to visit their relatives, and ran into the beasts. He had saved Zuzu's son Zazu enough times from the hyenas' "birdy boiler" that they were practically best friends. Now they were going after the entire kingdom! _When I become king, those monsters will be exiled! _He thought to himself.

At that moment, Taka and Zira came running towards him.

"What took you two so long?" Mufasa demanded. "Taka, you were supposed to bring me to Father, not hang out with your girlfriend!"

"Sorry, but… there's hyenas!" Taka panted. "They're after us!"

"And you didn't _attack!_" Mufasa growled.

"There's about fifty of them!" Zira protested. "You're the almighty future king! We need your help!"

Mufasa rolled his eyes and followed the two lions.

"Are you completely sure about this Taka?" Zira whispered. "After all… you only know three of the hyenas, and you've yet to introduce me!"

"Relax! I'm sure Shenzi told them explain everything!" Taka assured her.

* * *

Unfortunately, Taka wasn't 100 percent correct. It was true that Shenzi told the hyenas about the lion and his plan, but the clan wasn't too thrilled with working with their greatest enemy. The unhappiest one had to be Shambulia, the clan's leader and Shenzi's mother.

"Mother, please understand- Taka wants to help us!" Shenzi pleaded. "He promises that if he becomes king, then he'll get us all the food we want!"

"Ha! Shenzi, you know better than to trust any lion!" Shambulia scolded. "Trust me, that family is a whole pride of broken promises! I will not let some cub named Taco control my clan!"

At that moment, Taka, Zira, and Mufasa came up to the clan

"Look, Shenzi, your new friend has come out to play!" Shambulia sneered. "And he brought dinner!"

"Taka, what is she talking about?" Mufasa demanded.

"Taka, did you make friends with… Shambulia's _daughter?_" Zira gasped.

"FRIENDS!" Mufasa roared. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"Okay, so I may have tried to talk some sense into a few cubs…" Taka tried to say.

"And you found a direct blood relative of Shambulia!" Zira cried. "The lion killer!"

"Lion… _killer?_" Taka gulped. He looked at the dominant female, who was staring him down, saliva drooling from her barred teeth.

"Uh… RUN!" Taka yelled, and all three lions ran the other direction. The entire clan chased them, with Shambulia in the lead.

Taka, who had very little leg muscle, couldn't keep up with Mufasa or Zira, and fell back. Seeing the hyenas gaining on him, the lion jumped up onto a nearby ledge. Once at the top, he lay down to catch his breath. Suddenly, something struck him, and he went sprawling on the ground. He could now taste blood, which was rolling down his cheek from his left eye. He couldn't see anything, but could here faint growling from behind him. He could also smell the scent of an animal… Shambulia.

He felt the hyena put her paw up to his throat, which gagged him. She then knelt down near Taka's ears and whispered…

"_Long live the prince!"_

Taka squinted out of his right eye, and saw Shambulia's other paw, high above him, ready to strike. She was just about to make the final blow when they heard a loud roar. Taka saw a lion attack the hyena. He watched his rescuer fight Shambulia, and pushed her off the ledge, and onto the ground below. She was soon trampled by her own clan, which had mistaken her for Taka.

Taka then went into deep unconsciousness, with a single thought- the one fact that he had wished to never face-

Mufasa had just saved his life.

**In case you were wondering, Shambulia is Swahili for the verb "attack."**


	8. Lost Friend, New Name

**Chapter 8- Lost Friend, New Name**

Several hours later, Taka finally woke up. He still couldn't see well out of his left eye, which was now covered with some sticky stuff. He looked around, and although it was dark, he could tell he was in Hekima's tree. He could also hear voices, coming from below him.

With some effort, Taka got up and peered between the tree's large branches. With his right eye, he could see Hekima and Rafiki talking to Ahadi and Mufasa.

"You were very lucky to have got him in time, Mufasa!" Rafiki remarked. "He could have been killed."

"You should be very proud of yourself, my son," Ahadi commented.

_Proud?_ Taka thought to himself in disgust. _Please. He only saved me just to be a hero!_

"I'm still worried about Taka's injuries though… especially that eye," Mufasa said, flinching slightly. "What's going to happen, Hekima?"

"Well… I was lucky to get some medicine on the wound before it got infected…" the old baboon informed him. "But… that was a very deep cut Shambulia made. I'm afraid it will never heal."

_Never heal?_ Taka thought. _Is it really that bad?_ Taka decided to get his own opinion.

He jumped from the tree and walked over to the adjacent water hole. He looked into the pool… and wished he hadn't.

On the left side of his face, there was a large pink gash. The "medicine"- which was really just some fruit pulp- made the wound look puffy.

_I look… **ugly!**_ he thought in horror, and began to sob. _Why did I let my anger get the better of me? Why couldn't I just be happy that Mufasa will be king, and just forget about it?_

He looked up to the sky. It was late at night, and the stars twinkled above him. He could see the brightest one, his grandfather Mohatu… but was more concerned with the dim star beside it.

"_Which one do you think is Mom, Taka?"_ he could hear his brother ask. It was a memory from long ago, when he was only a few months old. When he and Mufasa still loved each other.

"_Hmm… little one!"_

"_But they're all little!"_

"_Next to Grandpa!"_

_Mufasa looked up near Mohatu, and saw several little stars. But there was one that seemed to stand out…_

"_You mean that little dim one?"_

"_Yeah! Mommy star!"_

Taka kept staring at that same dimmed star… the "mommy star" The one different from all the rest.

For some reason, just looking at what he believed to be his mother swelled anger in Taka.

"You're supposed to be watching us, Mother!" he shouted at the sky. "If you were still here, what could have happened? What could have been different? Dad would have liked me, I'd still love Mufasa, I would have been king… and I wouldn't have this stupid SCAR!"

This was Taka's breaking point. He slumped down in the grass, and covered his face with his paws, crying the entire time.

"Taka?"

The lion lifted his face and looked up. He saw Zira looking at him, with a worried expression.

"Zira! What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you worried about me?"

"Well… yes, and there's something else." Zira sat down beside Taka and took his head into her paws. "Taka… Ahadi and Hekima asked me about the accident."

"What did you tell them?"

"Well… Mufasa told them that you had made friends with the hyenas…" she started to say.

"Could have guessed," Taka mumbled.

"And… I told them that it was my fault."

Taka shot up and looked at the lioness. "What? Why?"

"Taka, could you imagined what would happen if everyone thought you tried to kill your brother?" she asked. "I mean… not everyone likes you, and this would make them like you less."

"But what's going to happen to you?" Taka asked.

Zira swallowed hard, and then mumbled, "Your father exiled me to the Outlands."

"WHAT?" Taka roared. "He can't do that… I'll go with you!"

"No! Taka… your place is in the Pride Lands." Zira told him. "Trust me- I was born an Outsider, and I obviously didn't do such a good job as a Pride Lander. I'm _destined_ to be in the Outlands."

Taka was still upset, so Zira nuzzled him. "We may be in separate kingdoms, but we'll always be together." she assured him. "And who knows? Your dad isn't going to live forever, and maybe I'll be able to come back someday."

"I'm going to miss you Zira," Taka admitted. "You mean the world to me. Nobody cares as much as you do."

"I'll miss you too, Taka," Zira replied, and licked his cheek. She then got up, and started walking towards the Outlands.

"Zira!" Taka called after her.

Zira turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"If we ever meet again… in the future… could you call me Scar?"


	9. Vitani

**Just for a little head's-up… you might not like the new OC introduced in this chapter, since it's not canon, but that doesn't mean it couldn't have ever happened in the Pride Lands… so please, no flames!**

**Disclaimer- Everything-including the name Vitani- in this chapter is property of Disney. The new OC Vitani isn't, though…

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Vitani**

After Zira's exile, Taka- now Scar- spent almost all of his time away from Pride Rock. He refused to have anything to do with his family, and tried to make sure none of his animals saw his new facial mark.

Instead, he decided to live in the Elephant Graveyard- a desolate area at the boundary of the Pride Lands, where the hyenas called home. Scar soon learned that the hyenas liked him, since Shambulia hadn't made enough effort to get them food. That, and they also liked his idea of overthrowing the king and his heir- an scheme that became Scar's primary goal.

Scar was still unhappy, even with all the company. The three young hyenas- Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed- were pretty much idiots, and were nowhere as understanding as Zira. He missed the lioness terribly, and wished that he could break his promise and go to the Outlands. Instead, he was stuck with the hyenas.

* * *

Several months after the accident, Scar was a full-grown adult. His mane had fully grown in, and so did his sharp teeth and claws. The scar fit in with his unpleasant personality, and made him a terrifying creature. 

One night, Scar came back to the Elephant Graveyard after a walk. He had become mostly active at night, when he ventured into the Pride Lands, hunting and looking at the stars.

When he came in the cave, the hyena trio seemed to be taunting a creature. Scar rolled his eyes, and thought, _Do they always have to talk to their dinner before eating?_ He walked over to them, planning to kill the pathetic animal, and get it out of it's misery. It would rather be dead than listening to these guys!

Suddenly, Scar stopped when he saw the innocent creature. What he expected to be some antelope was actually… a _girl! _A helpless human girl, in her late teens. And she was about to be eaten.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

The hyenas turned around and looked at him.

"Aww, it's just Scar!" Banzai exclaimed. "Look what we found!"

"Oh, lovely- a bony human!" Scar groaned. "Yes, she certainly looks tasty! I really did think better of you three…"

"What are you talking about?" Shenzi asked.

Scar sighed. "My friends, there is much better things to eat than her! Like… the zebra!"

"Zebra? Where?" The hyenas asked quickly.

"Right outside the cave!" Scar answered. "You better go catch it!"

The hyenas ran outside, and Scar snickered. _They are so slow! There isn't a-_

"Uh… thanks… I guess."

Scar turned around and looked at the girl, who was standing up and looking back at him.

"Just be happy you're a… did you just… _talk_ to me?" Scar questioned.

"Yeah… I can talk to animals…" the girl said uneasily.

"Hey, don't be so nervous! I like humans!" Scar told her.

The girl was startled, and backed up against the cave wall.

_She's taking this entirely the wrong way!_ Scar thought. "I'm not going to eat you, okay?" He walked up to her and stuck out his paws. "I'm Scar."

The girl looked at his paw, which had it's sharp claws sticking out. After Scar retracted his claws, she shook it.

"So…" Scar began to say, trying to ease the tension between them. "Would you like a tour of the Pride Lands?"

The girl still looked uneasy, but replied, "Okay…"

Scar helped the girl stand up, and they walked out of the cave together.

"So… what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Scar," the lion replied, but wondered if he should have said "Taka". "Yours?"

"Vitani," the girl replied.

_Vitani… that's a nice name…_ Scar thought, but had no idea why it seemed so nice.

* * *

**I know, it's a short chapter, but i haven't updated in a while. That, and I barely gave any detail to what Vitani looks like. But don't worry- the next chapter should be longer, as we get to another bump in the road of Taka/Scar's life... no spoilers, though!**


	10. The Death of a King

**Disclaimer- Scar, Mufasa, Ahadi, and the name Vitani belongs to Disney. OC Vitani belongs to me

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- The Death of a King**

Vitani had been in the Pride Lands for a few days, and Scar was very attracted to her. He had never thought that a human could be so beautiful- she had light brown skin, long black hair, and pretty blue eyes. All of Scar's feelings for Zira were lost whenever he looked at his new friend.

He was also surprised that they also shared a few things in common. Vitani's father was supposed to become leader of the Kikuyu tribe-which Vitani descended from-but his best friend was chosen instead. In revolt, her father left for the United States (which took Vitani a few hours to explain to Scar, since he didn't even know there was any land outside of Africa) and met Vitani's mother. Scar was a little surprised to find that the girl didn't want to take back her father's rightful power, but just wanted to learn more about Kikuyu history.

This wasn't the main subject of their conversations though. What they talked about the most were name origins.

"My friend's name was Zira, which means 'hate,'" Scar told his friend one day. "If this was my father's idea for a name, then I'm not surprised. She did come to the pride nameless, after all."

"What is your father's name?" Vitani asked.

Scar hesitated before answering. For his entire life, he always hated his father's name… it just led from one bad thing to another. "Ahadi… which means 'promise,'" he finally said.

"You don't seem to happy with your father." Vitani commented.

"And why should I?" Scar remarked. "My father is just a bunch of broken promises. To fix our family, letting both Mufasa and I rule… the hunt…" Scar could feel his wound burn with those last words.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Vitani asked, "Is Scar your real name?"

"No, it was Taka…" Scar sighed. "Just great… I was the cub named 'trash!'"

"You know…" Vitani said slowly. "I actually like that name…"

"You do?" Scar asked. "But… the meaning…"

"Scar, names don't have to mean anything," the girl assured him. "I mean… look at my name. 'Vitani' actually doesn't mean anything- I was just named it because my parents liked it."

"So… you think it's a good name for me?" Scar asked.

"Well… it would almost sound like something I would name my child, possibly a daughter," Vitani admitted. "Otherwise, I like your name, and wished you kept it."

"You can call me 'Taka' if you'd like." Scar told her. "Now then… would you like to meet my family? I haven't exactly seen them in a while, and…"

"You miss them?" Vitani finished, and smiled. "Trust me- I ran away from home once too and missed my parents, even though I hated them then. That's 'unconditional love' we're both stuck with!"

When Scar and Vitani got to Pride Rock, there were hundreds of animals gathered there. Zazu was flying over the crowd, and flew down to the pair.

"Taka… you must come to Pride Rock!" the bird said in a hurry. "Terrible things are happening… Hekima died last night of old age, your father is in bad shape, and-"

Zazu stared at Vitani, gaping. "_A human!"_

The animals nearby turned around and were also startled by seeing the girl. Scar growled at them, and them motioned Vitani to follow him.

They made their way through the crowd, with remarks being thrown at them left and right.

"Taka brought a _human_ here?"

"They didn't name him 'trash' for nothing!"

"And what an ugly creature she is!"

"Taka isn't looking too pretty either…"

"Go home, human!"

Vitani looked around nervously, and almost turned back, but could feel Scar against her side. He urged her to come along, and he obeyed.

They then climbed up the mountain, and into the cave. In the back, they could see Mufasa with his head up against his father. Scar could see that Ahadi could only take short breaths, and Rafiki was tending to a deep wound on the lion's side.

"Taka…" Ahadi whispered. Mufasa turned around and saw his brother, then let him by. Vitani stood outside of the cave, not wanting to intrude.

"Father…" Scar said softly. "I'm sorry I left the Pride Lands…"

"No, son… it's my fault." Ahadi admitted. "I was a horrible father to you, and… I apologize."

He then looked up to his older son. "Mufasa… when I go… both of you will be kings."

"But… the animals!" Mufasa gasped.

"I've been listening to their whining for years," Ahadi sighed. "It's just not fair…keep my promise…" the king took one last breath… and died.

The two brothers looked at each other. So that was it. Their father was gone, and the kingdom was theirs.

In silent agreement, they walked out to Pride Rock. They expected the animals to be looking up at them, expecting to see their new kings, but they weren't. Instead…

"TAKA!"

With the call of his name, Scar ran down the rocks, with Mufasa and Rafiki trying to keep up.

Underneath the pointed ledge, Scar found Vitani, being growled at by the pride. None of the other animals seemed too happy either- monkeys screeched, hoofed animals galloped in place, and the elephants stuck their tusks out at her.

Scar jumped in front of the crowd and roared loudly. The noise quiet down at once.

"Taka! What is going on?" Mufasa asked, but immediately saw Vitani. "A _human!_" Mufasa growled, and walked towards her.

Scar blocked the girl and growled at his brother. "Leave her alone." he muttered.

"Taka, are you out of your mind?" Mufasa inquired. "Don't you know how Dad died? A human shot him!"

Without warning, the lion lunged at Vitani, but Scar blocked him. As they fought, the girl ran away from the mob.

"Vitani!" Scar tried to call after her, but she was long gone.

"And good riddance!" Mufasa remarked. "She probably killed Dad, for all we know…"

Scar smacked his brother in the face with his paw. "Why, Mufasa?" he shouted. "Why does the fact that a human killed our Father make you think Vitani is so evil?" He turned to the animals and yelled, "Since when did being different ever be such a bad thing?!"

"And why do you even _care?_" Mufasa inquired.

"_I loved her!_"

Scar pushed the king out of the way, and ran out into the plains. He ran until he could run no longer, and collapsed onto the ground. Once more, he had lost someone very dear to him.

_It's all Mufasa's fault!_ Scar thought angrily. _But this time…he will pay!_

**I know, I did make Mufasa look like a total jerk, but think of it this way-his dad just died. And since Scar has been avoiding his family for months, it's not like he was going to keep calm like he did in Chapter One!**


	11. Long Live the King

**Chapter 11- Long Live the King**

After the events at Pride Rock, life went on as usual- Mufasa ruled the kingdom while Scar paid no attention. Within a few months, Mufasa had married his love Sarabi, had a son-a little male cub named Simba, and was a loving leader and father. All of the animals thought he was the greatest ruler the Pride Lands had ever known, even better than the great Mohatu.

Naturally, Scar didn't like this at all. Whenever he wasn't absorbed in his life at Pride Rock (which included frequent napping and being annoyed by his nephew), he was plotting new plans to kill both Mufasa and Simba. After all, he couldn't rule unless both the king and prince were destroyed.

Unfortunately, the hyenas weren't as much hope as he thought. Even though they were skilled at causing mayhem whenever they entered the Pride Lands, they were useless if they had to face Mufasa.

* * *

One spring day, Scar left his cave at Pride Rock and headed towards the Elephant Graveyard. He had set a plan in motion. Early that morning, little Simba had come to boast about how he had seen the whole kingdom, and just had to know about the kingdom's dark boundary. Scar had "accidentally" slipped word of the Graveyard, and now the cub was on his way, walking straight into a trap of hyenas.

Scar couldn't help but sigh when he thought about that last detail. True, he was about to have that bratty cub right where he wanted him… _But what if Mufasa shows up?_ It was bound to happen. Any time they would get this far through a plan, the king saved the day. _Every time!_

Scar jumped up onto a ledge, and plopped down. He was just about to take a quick nap, when he tracked a familiar scent. He looked between his paws, and found dried blood. _His_ dry blood, in fact. He had found the very location where Shambulia had given him that cursed scar.

Rather than beginning to sob in self-pity, a smile grew on Scar's face. He walked over to the opposite side of the ledge, where he found a beautiful sight.

A gorge.

Nearly 50 feet below him lay a long, narrow, rocky canyon. No life existed, except for a few dried-out trees… and the large herd of wildebeest that was grazing in the field beside it.

_So this is the plan…

* * *

_

"Uncle Scar!" Simba called out to the lion as he left. "Will I like this surprise?"

Scar looked back at the naive little cub and grinned. "Simba… it's to _die _for."

* * *

"Can't we pick off of the sick ones?" Banzai whined.

"No!" Shenzi barked at him. "We wait for the signal from Scar." She looked around, and saw Scar standing upon a nearby rock.

"There he is…" She then turned to Banzai and Ed. "let's go."

* * *

"_RAOWR!"_ Samba's "roar" echoes across the canyon, but he hears a low rumbling as well. Simba looks up and sees an entire herd of wildebeest, charging into the gorge…

* * *

"Mufasa! Quick!" Scar gagged as he reached his brother. "In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

Mufasa and Scar ran down to a lower level of the gorge, looking around frantically. Zazu flew up to them, and pointed out Simba with his wing. "There! There! On that tree!"

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa yelled to his son, just as the branch bearing the cub's weight snapped. He jumped off the ledge and ran with the stampede.

Scar walked slowly along the ledge as he watched his brother move through the fray. Much to his disappointment, Mufasa only slipped a few times, but was able to get back up.

At one point, after getting Simba away from danger, Mufasa was knocked down by a wildebeest. For several seconds, both Scar and the cub looked around the gorge, watching out for any movement from the king. Suddenly, Mufasa jumped from the crowd and latched his paws onto a ledge, only a few feet from his brother's paws.

"Brother! Help me!" Mufasa pleaded. He tried scraping his feet against the wall but to no use.

Scar did nothing for a moment…but then sunk his claws into his brother's paws. Mufasa roared in pain.

Scar then moved his mouth towards his brother's ear, and whispered. The words he had once heard Shambulia say to him, but slightly different. The words he had been wanting to say for a long time…

"**_Long live the king."_**

He then threw his brother into the stampede… and the king was no more.

* * *

"If it weren't for _you_, he'd still be alive."

Simba looked up at Scar, his eyes filled with tears. "What am I going to do?"

"Run away Simba." Scar ordered his nephew. "Run, run away and never return."

* * *

"...For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

As hyenas cackled and came out from the shadows of Pride Rock, Scar turned to ascend the mountain. He glanced at his kingdom once more, and noticed a tall figure out in the distance. It looked so familiar…

**Ha ha! Hey, with most of the chapter following the original movie, I had to add something a little different- a cliffy!**


	12. A Tale of Two Ladies

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC Vitani.

* * *

**Chapter 12- A Tale of Two Ladies**

The morning after taking the throne, Scar set out to find the mysterious figure he had seen the night before. The search took him all the way to the Outlands border, and he still couldn't find anything.

He was just about to give up when he saw a shadow move behind a tree. He crouched low to the ground, ready to attack if it was anything dangerous. He was just about to make his move, when something jumped out of nowhere and tackled him. He looked up and saw…

"Zira!"

The lioness grinned, and started licking Scar all over. "Thought you would never see me again, huh?"

"Yes… I guess not…" he looked around, but the shadow was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Zira asked.

"Uh…nothing!" Scar assured her, and then looked at the lioness. She was almost the exact same, but he noticed two little eyes peeking out from under Zira's arm…

"Zira? Is that a…"

"Oh, that?" Zira then pulled out a scruffy cub out from under her arm. It had red eyes, a tuft of black fur on its head, and fur a few shades darker than its mother's "This is my son, Nuka. I feel guilty about naming him that, but I'm awful at names…"

"No, it's fine." Scar told her as he brought the cub towards him. Although he never liked any of the cubs in the pride, he seemed to be attracted to the small creature he held. "Who was his father?"

"Not sure, actually." Zira admitted. "He was just the same as most males who come into the Outlands…spend the night, mate the female while she's sleeping, then leave…it was a regular cycle. All I can really remember is that he was pretty ugly and smelly…oh, and that fight we got to once I learned I was pregnant."

Scar couldn't help but smile. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Zira?"

"Actually, I've changed a lot." she told him. "Your family problems taught me not to let anyone get in my way, to fight my own battles…" She came up closer to Scar's face. "and I thank you for that, Scar."

Scar's eyes opened wide, and then reached out to nuzzle Zira. They sat together, with little Nuka, as one…together at last.

* * *

About a week later, Scar walked outside and stood at the edge of Pride Rock. He was more happy than he had ever been in his life. First, his plan had been a success and he was now king. Then, shortly after reintroducing Zira to the pride, the couple had been united as mates. It was just that morning when Scar had named Zira's little cub as his heir, and his adopted son. Yet, something still felt missing…

"Taka? Is that you?"

Scar was startled by the noise. Not just for his real name being heard for the first time in a while, but because of the voice that said it. He turned around and saw…

"_Vitani!_"

* * *

"I still can't believe that you're the king!" Vitani exclaimed.

"Well, it took a lot of work…and a lot of pain…" Scar admitted, feeling remorse for his brother for the first time ever.

"I still can't believe that Mufasa is gone," Vitani said. "Of course, because of what happened, I didn't exactly like him, but he was _your_ family."

"You know, I agree with you, in a way." Scar replied. "I just wish things were different with us…"

"If that 'great kings of the past' idea really exists, then it might," she assured him. "Just don't go blaming yourself for an accident."

Scar knew deep within himself that he had never really blamed himself-it was always Simba or, just as Vitani said, an "accident." But he knew it was neither of those things. He had killed his brother, and Vitani had the right to know.

"Vitani…there is something I need to tell you…" he started to say, but heard growling. Vitani's eyes were opened wide, and she was staring at something behind Scar. He turned around, and saw Zira.

"Well done Scar…" she sneered. "You have caught a human! Now we can stop their terror once and for all!"

Vitani stared at Scar. "Did you plan this, Taka?"

"No! Of course not!" Scar protested. "I didn't even know you were coming!"

"Yet it all worked out perfectly, didn't it?" Zira cackled. "And we have you to thank, Scar…"

Zira was about to pounce upon the helpless girl, but Scar attacked her, taking a bite out of her ear in the process. The lioness was knocked down, now unconscious.

"Come on, we'd better go," Scar told Vitani. "She's going to kill me when she wakes up…"

* * *

Scar and Vitani ran across the Pride Lands, far from Pride Rock. Scar made sure that his friend got to the boundary that was the closest to the town.

"I want to go with you," he told her once they got there.

"Scar, you're the king!" Vitani reminded him. "You can't just leave the place you took so much time to control!"

"But…Zira…"

"By what you've told me, she loves you so much that she'll forgive you in a heartbeat." she sighed, not really wanting to shine a good light on her new enemy. "Now you'd better go home, or she won't be the only one who's mad…"

Vitani wrapped her arms around Scar, and gave him a big hug, while the lion nuzzled her. She then crossed the border (which was a barbed wire fence with a gate, to keep the animals away from the adjacent town), and didn't turn back.

* * *

When Scar returned to Pride Rock, Zira was awake and standing outside the came. He noticed at once the chunk that had been taken out of Zira's right ear.

"Zira…" he started to say. "I apologize for attacking you, but…"

To Scar's surprise, Zira laughed at his words. "Oh, now let's forget about that! That old baboon already checked me over and I'm fine. But, there is a little something else…"

"Mommy, can I tell him?" Nuka squeaked, peeping out from behind his mother.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Zira told him. "Make your new daddy very happy!"

The little cub took a deep breath, and shouted. "Mommy is going to have babies! Two cubs!"

"_Two_ cubs?" Scar gasped. "Well…that is very…exciting news! Err…who's their father?"

"Hmm…not too sure…" Zira said thoughtfully. "Could be yet another lion from the Outlands…or it could be you!"

**If you were wondering, here's my theory-there is no chance that Nuka is Scar's son, as he looks nothing like him. As for Vitani and Kovu…they could be Scar's children, they could not. Disney wasn't so much help with this, so it's just my own theory. Review please, and you can tell me what you think!**


	13. The Problems of Being King

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Vitani OC.

* * *

**Chapter 13- The Problems of Being King**

"Hmm…how about Bozi?"

Scar sighed. "Zira, that mean's 'idiot.'" he told his mate. _Which you are for making up such ridiculous names…she's just as bad as my father…_

Zira was now almost through her pregnancy, yet she and Scar had yet to find the perfect names for the cubs.

"Oh…then…Damu!"

Scar looked straight at her. "You really want a cub named 'blood'?"

"Of course not, Scar!" Zira protested. "I meant to say…uh…Kovu?"

Scar groaned out loud. "Oh, how original…you're naming the kid 'scar'…"

"Kovu means 'scar'? That's wonderful!" Zira exclaimed. "Ah, Kovu…future king of the Pride Lands!"

"Great. Wonderful. Now can you pick a girl name?"

"Actually…I want _you_ to pick the girl name." Zira told Scar. "They're possibly your cubs, after all…"

Scar sighed once more, and walked outside. For some reason, he didn't want to be with Zira for any longer. While she seemed like the perfect queen when they were cubs, she was starting to act too much like him. Deep inside him, he had a strong longing for Vitani. Even though he was a lion, and she was a human, he felt that they had to be together…

"Oh, Vitani!" Scar cried, but didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What was that?" Zira asked. "Shetani?"

Scar groaned, and yelled "_Vi_tani, Zira! Can't you get anything right…"

"So that's going to be our daughter's name?"

Scar thought about this for a moment. Just as Vitani would have liked a daughter named Taka, he liked the idea of having a cub with her name. "Yes…her name will be Vitani…"

* * *

Scar had problems other than with Zira as well. Just like with his father and his grandfather's reigns, drought had struck the Pride Lands. Since Scar did little to help out the animals, most of the animals either left the Pride Lands or died from dehydration. The fact that the hyenas had hunted out most of the prey didn't help either, especially not for the pride. At one point, Scar had Zira moved to his old cave at the foot of Pride Rock; not just to keep her away from him, but to protect her and the cubs from the hungry pride. 

But one day, just as the king thought he had everything under control, his power was lost.

The real king had returned.

* * *

Scar watched as the ghostlike lion ran down the rocks, and came to Sarabi's side. "Mufasa? No! You're dead!" he gasped. 

He listened to the pairs' conversation, and heard Sarabi say "Simba? You're _alive?_"

Scar knew this wasn't good…his role as king was still safe…After all…_Simba_ killed Mufasa…

* * *

"I'm not a murderer!" Simba protested with anger. 

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again…" he told his nephew as he walked towards him. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you, and now everyone knows WHY!"

Simba slipped off the edge of Pride Rock, but was able to grab hold of the ledge before falling into the flames below. Scar couldn't help but smile at the pathetic sight. It was almost _too_ easy…and he knew exactly what to do…

As with his brother, Scar sunk his sharp claws into Simba's front paws…and then leaned towards his ear…but whispered something a little different…

"_I…killed…MUFASA!"_

"**_NO!!!!!"_**

Before he knew it, Scar was flat on his back. Simba's large paws were pressing deep into his shoulders, and he was growling loudly.

"MURDERER!"

_Well this certainly isn't working out!_ "Simba, please!"

"Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the be-" Scar was cut off short with Simba's grip over his throat. "All right…ALL RIGHT!" he gagged. "_I did it."_

"So they can hear you!"

"_I KILLED MUFASA!"

* * *

_

At one last attempt, Scar lunged at Simba, but the lion kicks him with his hind legs at the last minute. Scar tumbles off the mountain, and lands on the hard ground below. In great pain, Scar looks up and sees the entire pack of hyenas coming towards him, looking very hungry…

**Just to tell you right now, this is not the end! Of course you probably knew that, since Scar is part of my other fanfic, _TLK 3_, so we still have a _long_ way to go!**


	14. Seeing the Light

**A little warning…some of this chapter is a little gruesome, since this is right when the hyenas are attacking Scar. I rated this story T for a reason…**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this chapter, except parts of the story line.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seeing the Light**

With three cubs in tow, Zira raced to the foot of the Pride Rock. She had heard about the fight between Scar and Simba, and wanted to see if she could help. Even with her weak body, she was able to lash out at the pack of hyenas, along with a group of lionesses who believed Scar was the true king.

Once Zira reached her mate, she gaped in horror. Several places all over Scar's body had been bitten off, leaving his fur soaked with blood. The lion could barely breathe any more. Scar looked at Zira through small slits in his eyelids, and gave a weak smile.

"_Scar…"_ Zira gasped in a hushed whisper, as she ran towards Scar and lay down beside him. She brought his head closer to her, and laid her own head down beside it. "What did that brute do to you?"

"Where are…the cubs?" Scar breathed, noticing that Zira's belly was slightly smaller.

"Oh yes! The cubs!" Zira motioned two lionesses to come forward, who were followed by Nuka. The pair laid two tiny cubs beside Scar. One had fur similar to it's mother, and blue eyes. The other had brown fur and emerald green eyes.

"Scar…this is Vitani…" Zira said, as she showed her mate the lighter cub. "And this is Kovu…" She laid the darker cub in front of Scar.

"Kovu…" Scar said quietly, as the tiny lion sniffed his nose. "Yes…Kovu will be…my heir…" The former king then closed his eyes, and took one last breath…

* * *

When Scar's eyes opened again, they were attacked by rays of bright light. Once they got used to the brightness, Scar looked around him. Rather than a land of fire and lost souls, he saw puffy white clouds, and he seemed to be floating in thin air.

He then noticed all the familiar faces, none all too happy to see him. He could see his brother, who growled at him, and his father, who shook his head. He also saw another lion, who looked a little like his father, except had a mane like Mufasa's. The lion looked at Scar for a moment, but turned away in disgust.

Then Scar saw a darker, unfamiliar figure directly in front of him. Opposed to everyone else, this creature wore a welcoming smile…

* * *

"Scar! Wake up!" Zira yelled, but it was no use…Scar was dead. The small group of lionesses roared loudly.

Simba had heard the loud noise, and had seen the formed group when he took his place at Pride Rock. He came down to them, only to find a group of lionesses, all growling angrily. Zira was at the front of the pride.

"You!" Zira yelled angrily. "It's your fault that Scar is dead! You don't deserve to be king!"

"I had to take my rightful place," Simba said calmly. "Scar only got in the way-"

"SILENCE!" Zira roared.

"Look around yourself!" Simba told her, starting to get a little angry. "Look what Scar has done to the kingdom! What he's done to _you!_"

"_Murderer…"_ Zira spat, not wanting to take this any longer. She lunged at Simba, and started to fight him, but was soon pulled off. Simba's own pride, the ones who hadn't chose to follow Scar, had arrived.

Simba panted heavily, now having gotten into several fights that night. "What is your name, anyway?" he inquired.

"Zira, if it makes any difference to you…"

"Actually…_it does._" Simba growled. "Zira, I hereby exile you _and_ these traitors to the Outlands!"

"_What?!"_ Zira gasped. "You can't do that…you have no power to…"

"_I'm_ the king now, Zira." Simba told. "Now leave."

* * *

Scar now faced the dark figure. For some reason, it looked so familiar…

The figure was a lioness. She had mahogany-colored fur like him, and bright orange eyes. Somehow, it didn't take Scar very long to figure out who she was…

"_Mother?"_ Scar gasped, on the verge of crying.

Queen Uru smiled at her son. "Welcome home, my king."


	15. Uru's Prophecy

**Chapter 15- Uru's Prophecy**

Years past, and Scar grew more and more happy with living in Lion Heaven. While he enjoyed making up lost time with his mother, he knew he couldn't connect with the other Lion Kings. He tried everything to get away from that place- from jumping off the clouds (when he realized that he could fly) to killing himself (then remembering that he was already dead).

The deaths of both Nuka and Zira did nothing to him, except make his unhappiness worse. Nuka always wanted to play with him, making Scar regret adopting the young lion in the first place. There also seemed to be no spark in his relationship with Zira, who now seemed to want to be good once more. After Kovu became king and her pride finally returned to the Pride Lands, she found her rivalry with Simba to no longer have a point.

* * *

One day, Uru was taking a walk, when she found her son looking down from the clouds.

"Oh Taka, why are you always so upset?" she asked, laying down beside Scar.

"It's just that… I feel that I don't belong here…" he told her.

"Because you weren't such a good king?" Uru suggested. "And that you let your lust for power control you."

"Well…yes…" he admitted. "But there's also… a girl…"

"_Oh…"_ Uru sighed, knowing exactly what her son was talking about. "You mean Vitani?"

Scar stared at his mother. "How…how did you know?" he gasped.

"Son, while it didn't seem like it, I've always been watching over you," Uru explained. "Every detail of your life has unfolded in front of my eyes…and I know who you truly love."

"But it's pointless!" Scar groaned. "The one time I find something that makes me happy, it's something I could never have."

"Maybe not," Uru said thoughtfully. "After all, there is a prophecy of the Great Kings."

Scar looked confused. "There's a prophecy?"

"There are many prophecies, Taka," Uru revealed. "Like the one concerning Simba's pride and your own, being united as one."

"Is there anything that involves me?" Scar asked.

"Not sure…but there is one involving a human and a lion. 'Man and Cat are united by Love, but the Love involved is much stronger than one others expect.'"

"Meaning…"

"It means that if you and Vitani were united, then a stronger love would form, even stronger than the bond you already share." Uru got up, and nuzzled her son. "Just think about it. I have to go do something…"

* * *

On Earth, Rafiki was disgusted by the current state of the Pride Lands. Just that morning, hyenas had taken control, and Simba, Nala, and the newborn cubs were exiled to the Pride Lands. Now many animals were being killed, despite the promise to Kovu that the wrath would cease.

"Mufasa, what has happened?" he cried. "Kovu and Kiara are wonderful rulers and all, but… I thought the kingdom would be perfect for once!"

He sighed and slipped through a hole in his trees. There was a small room within the trunk, where he usually stayed when the lands were cold. He went to look at a large golden egg. The egg had been in his family for years, yet there didn't seem to be anything inside it. _Very strange…an empty egg with nothing inside it…_he always thought as he looked at it. Yet the winds were changing…and something told Rafiki that the egg may come to use one day…

He brought the egg out of the hole, and set it in front of his painting, the one of the Circle of Life. He then looked out into the Pride Lands, and then towards the Outlands. He didn't want anything to do with those hyenas… so he left. And he left the egg right where it was.

* * *

Far from both the Pride Lands and Lion Heaven, Vitani waited impatiently for her doctor to see her. _Pregnant? Me?_ she thought with disgust. _How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even like the guy…and I certainly don't want him to be the father of my child!_

"Vitani?" a nurse in a white coat asked her. "The doctor can see you now."

"So… I see that you have a little baby inside you!" A blond-haired female doctor with exclaimed.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, Doctor Reed," she groaned. "I really do want to have the baby, but I just wish it was a different guy."

Doctor Reed sighed. "Well, you can't always get what you want. And I see that you'll have to postpone that trip to Africa."

Vitani let out another groan. She hadn't visited Kenya in a few years now, and felt she was overdue for a return. Somehow, she felt that Taka really needed her… and she needed him.

"Hmm…that's interesting…"

"What is it?" Vitani asked.

"Well…as it turns out…your ex-boyfriend may not be your child's father."

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I haven't been seeing anyone else…"

"Well, that's just it, Vitani," Doctor Reed tried to explain. "To be honest with you… I don't even know if the father was human!"

**Ooh, interesting! Maybe Scar is part of a prophecy after all…but you all will just have to wait and see.**


	16. Life and Death

**Disclaimer- I own the Vitani OC, and Tabibu. Also, the village of Makuu isn't a real place (as far as I know), so don't try looking for it, hoping to find the Pride Lands or Outlands. ;-)**

**Tabibu- healer**

**Makuu- pride**

* * *

** Chapter 16- Life and Death**

Scar stood outside Simba's cave in the Outlands, restless as can be. _How could my idiot father think Mufasa and I could ever love each other?_ he thought to himself angrily. He and his brother had only arrived on Earth the day before, and Scar already hated it. If he couldn't get along with the Great Kings, then there was no chance of him connecting with his own family.

He looked out towards the Pride Lands, darkened by the night sky. He remembered the fact that Uru had agreed with his father, and wondered if her decision had anything to do with the prophecy. _Well, there's only one way to find out… _Scar thought, and walked down the rocks from the cave. He didn't know how he could get there, and what he could possibly do, but he knew one thing… he had to be with Vitani.

* * *

Vitani walked through the village of Makuu, feeling happy to be somewhere she thought to be her true home. It was the place where her father had lived as a boy, so she always had some sort of connection to the people.

"Ahh, I see that somebody is having a little cub!" exclaimed an elderly woman. This was Tabibu, the healer of Makuu and longtime friend of Vitani.

Vitani laughed at the woman's comment. "Yes, and it will be coming soon." she told Tabibu, which was a very true statement. Despite Doctor Reed's wishes, Vitani had returned to Africa, even though she was now eight months pregnant. "I was just hoping to find it's father before the birth."

"Aha! So you became a little…_friendly_ with one of your own people?" Tabibu asked, with a wink.

"I suppose you could say that…" Vitani replied. "But I think he may be in the grasslands nearby.

"The Pride Lands, you mean?" the healer gasped. "Oh, I'd hope not…dark times, the kingdom has gone through. Didn't you ever hear about the hyena invasion?"

Vitani gaped at Tabibu. "No, I didn't…"

"If you were to look anywhere, you'd look in the Outlands," the woman told her young friend. "The Pride Lands is too dangerous for any human, especially for a future mother."

"I'll be careful, Tabibu," Vitani assured her. "I'll go out there, find the father, and will return before the baby comes."

Vitani walked out the gates, towards the Outlands. Tabibu watched her go, feeling very worried for the woman, despite the fact she had made it through the wild all right several times before.

"She's in your paws now, Uru…" she murmured, as the village gates closed.

* * *

Scar had been walking all day, but had yet to make it to the Outlands' border. Having been given the body he died with, the years were growing on him with every step he took. He found a rock, and plopped down on it.

He hadn't even fallen asleep yet when Scar felt a hand run through his mane. He sniffed the air, and was relaxed by a very familiar scent.

"Taka?"

Scar smiled when he heard the voice. The prophecy was going to be fulfilled at last.

* * *

That night, Scar and Vitani laid beside a tree. Vitani was laying on one of Scar's paws, while the lion had his free paw on her belly.

Scar was still astounded by the news Vitani had shared with him. _I'm going to be a father…_ he thought. Not to a little furball he made his own son, just to make the cub's mother happy. Not Zira's litter, who he still didn't know if he sired or not. True…he was only the baby's father _spiritually_, so to speak, but he still felt he had some special bond going on.

"Thank you, Mother." he said out loud.

Vitani looked up at Scar, and gave him a smile. "So you think she had something to do with it?"

"I'm positive!" Scar exclaimed. "Somehow, I think she was very happy to hear we were in love."

"I'm happy too," Vitani told him, and reached towards Scar's face. She gave the old lion a kiss right on the lips.

Scar didn't know what to think of the kiss…being a lion, he had never experienced love the "human" way…but he liked it.

He brought Vitani closer to her, and put his head against hers. They fell asleep in each other's arms, each feeling happier than ever before…

…but it didn't last…

Vitani sat up right, as a shot of pain went through her stomach. _No! Not now!_ she thought in panic. _Not for another month…and certainly not without a warning!_

Scar had been woken up, and looked at the woman with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Taka…" Vitani struggled to say. "It's coming early…it's time!"

Scar wasted no time. Within a minute, he had Vitani on his back, and was running towards Rafiki's cave.

"Rafiki!" he yelled, as he burst into the old baboon's home. "I need your help!"

"Help? Pfft!" Rafiki said, with much sarcasm. "Right…is that a human?" he asked, noticing Vitani for the first time.

"Does it matter?" Scar groaned. "She's having a baby! Right now!"

"Oh! Of course!" Rafiki exclaimed, helping Vitani off of the lion's back. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine…"

Scar left the cave while Rafiki went to work. After about half an hour of pacing, he heard cries coming from inside the cave. Scar peeked inside the cave to find Rafiki with something in his arms, and Vitani underneath some antelope skins, looking very exhausted. He walked right up to her, and nuzzled her head.

"Well, Miss…" Rafiki started to say.

"Vitani," Scar told him.

"Yes, _Vitani,_" Rafiki repeated, interested in the fact that the woman shared the name with a lioness he was rather fond of. "I see that you have given birth to a healthy baby girl. Or make that, a _lion_ baby!"

"What?" Scar and Vitani asked in unison, and Rafiki placed the child in Vitani's arms. The old baboon was right…their new daughter had the ears, mouth, hair, and-for the most part-the body of a normal human baby, but also had the paws, nose, feet, and tail of a lion cub. She also had a light coat of fur growing on her body.

Scar didn't know what to think. He had fully expected the child to be born a human, yet she got some of his genes, anyway. He looked towards Vitani, to see what she thought…but her eyes were closed, and there was no sign of movement.

Once again, as it always did in Scar's life, time repeated itself. He got up, and ran outside the cave.

Rafiki shook his head sadly as he watched the lion leave. _Life always has to be like this, doesn't it, Great Kings? I really hoped Uru's prophecy would work out._

He picked up the child, and stepped outside the cave. He looked out towards Simba's cave, and then looked down upon the little girl in his arms, sucking on his thumb. After such a sad ending to a once-happy evening, a toothy smile appeared on the baboon's face. _Or maybe…love will find a way…_

**Yes, I'm a horrible person, but i had to do it.****Killing my own Original Character will have a good reason later...**_  
_


	17. Binti

**Disclaimer- I own Binti, and the storyline. Nothing else.**

**Binti- princess

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Binti**

After Vitani's death, Scar stayed at Simba's cave, but continued to ignore his family, nonetheless. He thought that since he had lost his love, and no longer had a prophecy to fulfilled, he had nothing to do but wait for Mufasa to make up with him. It was his fault they were stuck on Earth, after all…

It was only a day or two after the horrible night when Scar's world got worse…the cubs' egg had hatched. One day, the family marched in with smiles…and Vitani's daughter in the egg! And the cubs were stupid enough to think it was some 100-year miracle! Rafiki had completely brainwashed them…as if the baboon's sick idea of shoving the child back into his life wasn't enough!

He didn't know what was worse, though…this or the fact that Simba, Nala, and Mufasa welcoming the baby with open arms? Mufasa's attitude was enough to make him vomit…he was all ready to kill humans after their father's death, yet if it was mixed with their species, then it was perfectly fine!

And the baby was no better than the rest…it always made cute noises, or tried to touch Scar whenever he passed by. Scar didn't want her love, though…not after what she did to Vitani…

One night, though, this all changed…

* * *

It was late at night, and Scar was ready to pass out on his rock. As soon as he laid down, he heard the distinct noises of…the baby. It was a nightly ritual- on account of a bad sleep cycle, the child was wide awake, and one of the adults took her outside to let the others sleep. Scar had gotten used to the noise, so he waited patiently…

For five minutes…

Then ten minutes…

Then fifteen…and could still hear cooing. Scar turned around to find that everyone was asleep. _Why me?_ Scar thought, with a groan. _Why can they sleep, but not me?_

Scar groaned again, and got up. He walked over to Nala, and gently pulled the baby out of her paws with his teeth. _You knew you had to do this sooner or later! _he thought, but believed that the voice in his head was more like his mother's…

Scar took the child down to the river, to a spot they wouldn't be disturbed by crocodiles. He placed her down near the water's edge, and laid down beside her. The baby wasn't interested in playing, though. She crawled over to the lion's head (she was part lion cub, after all, and could move at an earlier age than a human baby), and laid down in his thick mane.

Scar growled when he saw what the child was doing, and pushed her away from him. He then rolled over, but the baby still tried to climb on top of him. Scar pulled her off of him, and put the child right in front of his face.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, so stop!" he snapped. "Yes, I was there at your birth, but that doesn't matter! Your mother is dead, and there is nothing either of us can do about it! Now leave me alone!" he dropped the baby on the ground, and turned around.

The baby, hurt both physically and mentally by the lion, began to cry. Loudly.

_Crap!_ Scar thought, and turned back towards the child. "Stop crying!" He begged. "Somebody is going to hear you!" It was no use, as the baby continued to cry. Scar groaned, and brought her into his paws, and began to stroke her hair.

"So this is what I get, huh, Great Kings?" he murmured. "I tried to live my life the best I could, yet you always have to get involved…" He looked at the baby he held. She was looking up at him, with bright blue eyes. _Gods…she has her mom's eyes…_Scar thought. He then noticed something else, which made him cringe. On the child's left eye, there was a tiny cut, where Scar must have scratched her. Normally, such a cut wouldn't leave much of a mark, but because her skin was so delicate at this age, the lion knew it could be permanent…as a scar.

"We are a lot alike, don't we?" Scar whispered. "You got my hair…and my scar. Your mother died after you were born, just like mine. And I hate it to break it to you, but let's face it! You have as much of a chance of ruling these lands as me!" He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl…and that's when he remembered something else they had in common…

They were both shut out by their fathers.

As much as Ahadi tried to deny it, he was always going to be Scar's father. And Scar was no different than him. Just like Ahadi after his birth, he decided that this child was never his daughter, all because she "killed" Vitani! _How could he have made the same mistake?!_

"_Because it is your destiny."_

Both Scar and the baby were startled by the familiar voice. Scar looked up, and was surprised to see his mother, standing before him. Well, sort of…she was in ghost-form, but looked so much alive. Mufasa had told him of seeing Ahadi as a ghost, but he never believed him.

"But…what about Vitani dying?" Scar asked. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Uru sighed. "_It's just as you once said, Taka…'No one ever **means** for these things to happen,'…they just do. It's part of the Circle of Life."_

"But why did she have to go?" Scar demanded, on the verge of tears. "What about to the prophecy… 'man and cat' …in _love?_"

"_Yes, but your forgetting the other part… 'the Love involved is much stronger than one others expect?'"_

"And there would be a stronger bond…but isn't this child part of the bond?"

"_Perhaps…but do realize it goes beyond yours and Vitani's love…"_

With a breeze in the air, Uru was gone, and Scar was alone once more. Not entirely, though…he looked at the baby once more, who had fallen asleep. Tears formed in Scar's eyes, and he smiled. So this is what had made Mufasa so happy with Simba…the "father-son…thing." This was a little different, though…

He bent his head and whispered in her ear, "You're my little princess, now." He licked the child…no, his _daughter_… and laid his head down next to hers. "You're my little Binti."

* * *

**Here's a little bit of trivia for you…Binti Jua was the name of a gorilla who saved and took care of a little boy back in 1996, when he fell into her enclosure. I didn't do it on purpose (I knew about the incident, but forgot the gorilla's name), since I looked up the word on Wikipedia, but…you could say my character's dedicated to her. ;-)**

**Also…if you want to see a pic of Binti, check out my gallery at fanart. or email me.**


	18. Winds of Change

**Chapter 18- Winds of Change**

It was early morning at Simba's cave. Nala had just woken up, and stretched out her arms. It felt a little unusual, though…wasn't they're usually something in her arms?

She looked down at her paws, but they were empty…

"Simba!"

* * *

"How could he do this?!" Simba said angrily. He, Mufasa, and Nala were walking through the Outlands, searching for their lost pride members. "She's just a baby! Is Scar really that evil, that he would want to hurt an innocent child?"

"I had a feeling this would happen…" Mufasa growled. "He's been eyeing that cub ever since we brought her home!"

"Maybe you're overreacting…" Nala said, but not feeling too confident. "Didn't you tell us once that Scar brought a human to Pride Rock?"

"Yes…" Mufasa admitted, remembering the bond the woman and his brother appeared to share. "But he liked her a lot! This cub is a lot different…"

The three lions looked over a rock, and got a little surprise.

Right there, along the riverbank, they found both Scar and the baby…_playing!_ Scar was on his back, and the child was tickling him!

Their audience could do nothing but stare.

"It's a miracle…" Nala murmured.

"You don't say!" Simba remarked. "This can't be happening-"

"Ah, but it is!"

They turned around and looked up to find Rafiki, sitting in a tree. He had a large, toothy grin on his face.

"I see the winds are changing for our friend Taka," he sighed.

"Rafiki, what's going on?" Mufasa asked. "I thought he hated the child."

"We all did, my friend," Rafiki replied. "As it turns out, your mother had other plans…"

With that, he was gone. Mufasa looked at Simba and Nala, who shrugged in response. He then walked down to the river, and up to his brother.

"Um…hello, Scar." he said, not sure what to think.

Scar looked up to him, and gave him a cheerful smile. "Why, good morning, Mufasa!" he greeted. He then looked down at the baby, and asked, "Have you met your niece, Binti?"

"My _niece?_" Mufasa blurted.

Scar and Binti stared at him, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Uh…congratulations."

* * *

That night, Binti played with the cubs, while Scar spent time with the other adults. As he expected, they had numerous questions about his relationship with the child. While he didn't exactly like the fact that this was the only reason they talked to him, he was happy that they were enjoying his company at last.

"Hey, Uncle Scar?" one of the cubs, Kayla, asked. "I think Binti wants to go outside."

Scar looked at his daughter, who was eagerly pointing to the cave entrance. "Ah, the stars must have come out," he observed. He got up, and turned to the adults. "Simba, would you liked to come out with me?"

Simba looked at him for a moment, wary of the invitation. "Uh, sure…" He got up, and walked outside with his uncle and "cousin."

Outside, Scar knelt down beside Binti, and asked, "Now which one is Mommy?"

She pointed up towards, the sky. Simba looked up, and noticed a bright star, very close to a duller one.

"Isn't the dull one my grandmother's?" he asked.

Scar looked and Simba. "I see your father told you about the 'mommy' star,"

"Yes, but I didn't notice the new star beside it," Simba replied. "Is that one Ahadi's?"

Scar flinched at hearing his father's name, but said, "No, his is the one closer to Mohatu's, on the other side. It almost makes sense…Mufasa said my parents once loved each other, but it's not the same anymore."

"So…you think the close star is Vitani's?" Simba asked, not sure if it was safe to say the name of his uncle's true love."

Scar smiled, though. "Yes, that's 'mommy star _two_,'" he answered. "It would be appropriate to see two loving ladies right beside each other…"

They sat in silence at the moment, looking at all the stars above them.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent, Simba," Scar admitted. "I was younger than you when my mother died, yet it still had great impact on my life." He looked at his nephew, who was looking at the ground now, silent.

Scar sighed and continued. "What I'm trying to say is that…it wasn't fair to force you to live a similar life as I. I was so wrapped up with trying to be king…that I killed my own brother. I'm sorry, Simba. If you need me to leave the Outlands…then I will."

Simba looked at his uncle, who was now stroking his daughter's hair. Simba always hated his life, and would never wish it upon anyone else. If he exiled Scar…then he would be doing just that.

"You know I'm not like you, Scar," he told his uncle, starting to pet Binti as well. "I could never let someone lose _her_ father. But…there is something I'd like you to do for me."

"Anything, Simba!" Scar said at once. "You name your price, and I'll pay it!"

"Well, my cubs have been wanting to go back to the Pride Lands for quite some time…"

"And?"

Simba looked at his uncle, and gave him a mischievous smile. "How much do you know about hyenas?"


	19. Scar's Decision

**Chapter 19- Scar's Decision**

It was now a few years after Binti was born. She was growing into a beautiful little cub. Her father was changing a lot too, ever since Simba asked him to teach the cubs how to fight hyenas, so taking back control of the Pride Lands would be much easier. The training had been a success, and Scar was quickly bonding with his family, which made him happy.

* * *

Even with a strong pride, Scar still wasn't convinced that kicking out the hyenas would be too easy. One day, Scar watched the sun set behind Pride Rock with changes on his mind. He had noticed that the sun was the only thing besides Pride Rock that he could see in the Pride Lands. Neither the trees nor the grasslands seemed to be visible anymore, just that large castle-like rock and the sun. He could have sworn that when he first returned from Lion Heaven, he could see the Pride Lands clearly, even at dusk.

_I must be crazy for thinking of it, _Scar thought, with a frown. _Unfortunately, there's only one thing we **can** do…_

* * *

"The Pride Lands?!" Mufasa gasped. "Scar, are you sure?"

"Positive," Scar replied. "I think the cubs are ready."

"I don't know about this…" Nala said slowly. "I mean, we've been here for so long!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Scar told them. "After all, didn't we decide one day that we would leave once the cubs were full-grown?"

Mufasa, Nala, and Simba all looked at each other for a moment, then back at Scar.

Then Simba asked, "There's another reason, isn't there?"

Scar sighed, as he didn't know how to break it to them, nor if they would even believe him. "I think Kovu is…well…letting the place go a little bit…"

"You mean he's turned into _you?_" Simba inquired.

"Perhaps…" Scar admitted. "True, Kovu did decide to turn to your side, but what if he's letting the hyenas control him?"

"Or letting _you_ control him?" Simba growled, standing up to face Scar. "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Simba, what are you talking about?" Scar questioned, just in case the younger lion attacked.

"How do we know that you haven't been corrupting him behind our backs?!" Simba snarled, pinning Scar against the cave wall. "He's your heir, after all…"

"Simba, if I was trying to hurt you, then why am I trying to help?"

Simba glared at his uncle for a moment, but then let go. "I'll give you a chance…" Simba panted, his aging body fighting his own energy. "We'll leave at dawn."

* * *

Early the next morning, Scar stood outside of the cave and watched the stars disappear from the African night sky. When he watched the sun set the night before, he wanted to go to the Pride Lands. Now that it was dawn, Scar thought he had made a bad decision. He knew that nobody there liked him there, so why go back? No one in his family wanted to, so shouldn't they just stay in the Outlands? Even worse…what if all it did was putting his family into danger?

"Daddy?"

Scar looked behind him, and saw Binti, standing at the cave entrance. He laid down and motioned her to come. The small cub came forward, and curled up in her father's paws.

"Binti, I can't believe what I said last night…" Scar sighed. "Go back to the Pride Lands? We don't belong there!"

Binti patted her father's paw. Scar looked down at her.

"Well, of course _you_ don't care if we go back," Scar chuckled. "The Outlands has been the only home you've ever known!"

Scar looked at Binti, who seemed to be getting a good, long look at the kingdom. "Dark Pride?" she then asked.

Scar sighed again. _She is so clever…_he thought, proud of the cub he held. "So, you think something might be wrong as well?"

Binti shrugged, and the lion laughed. "Well, if you think we should go, then I'll follow." He then licked an entire side of her face, and she giggled. She then cuddled closer to him, and Scar nuzzled her back. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing…

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was awake, and were on their way to the Pride Lands. It wasn't hot, since it was near the rainy season, but it was very windy. The winds caused there to be some small sandstorms, which caused the family to slow down.

At about midday, they arrived at the Pride Lands/Outlands border. Rafiki had discovered a section of the rock wall that was easy to climb, and also not blocked by hyenas.

"This is it, you all!" Simba called out to his family, while running up to the wall. "We'll be home soon!" He scrambled up the rocks, and stood at the top, but seemed to freeze.

Everyone else followed, but were also stopped by the sight of the kingdom. Scar couldn't believe by what lay before him.

For once in his life, Scar wished he was wrong.


	20. Daughters

**Chapter 20- Daughters**

Scar looked out across the land, from a cave underneath Pride Rock. It had taken his family an entire day to get to that point, and he knew there was no turning back. The treacherous journey had been full of tripping over animal remains, avoiding the resting places of dozing hyenas, and trying to keep their hunger to a minimum, as they knew there was no food.

_I should have known…_ Scar thought. _I practically **watched** the Pride Lands get like this…yet I didn't do enough…I never seem to…_

"Mind if I join you?"

Scar turned to see a lioness at her side, who had tan fur and blue eyes.

"Uh…sure." Scar replied, and let her sit beside him.

"It's awful, isn't it?" the lioness asked.

"Yes…" Scar said slowly. "And it's all my fault…"

"You know it's only Kovu who did this," his companion assured him. "Or Shenzi and the hyenas."

"What do you believe?" Scar asked. "Who do you really think is at fault?"

The lioness hesitated, and then replied, "My mother. She just wanted Kovu to be so much like Scar, that it's become Kovu's entire life."

Scar flinched, as he was reminded of Zira, but then realized that he had a special bond with the lioness. "Are you…_Vitani?_" he asked, mentioning the name he had given to Zira's daughter.

Rather than shock, Vitani smiled. "Yes, Scar…or should I say, _Dad_."

Instead, it was Scar who got the surprise. "Did your mother tell you that I was your father?"

"No, I still don't have a clue who _he_ is, if it is a different lion," Vitani grumbled. "But I've always considered you to be my dad."

Scar smiled at the lioness, feeling a little pride in the fact that he could have _two_ daughters.

"How did you know I was Scar, though?" he then asked her. "Was it because of the scar? Because I didn't say I was…"

"Daddy!" they heard Nuka yell, and noticed that he was pointing straight at Scar. "It's…_Scar!_"

"Uh…lucky guess." Vitani groaned, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I thought you looked so familiar…it's amazing what I can still remember from when I was a cub."

"It is amazing…" Scar agreed, recalling all the memories he had of himself as a cub.

He then noticed that his "daughter" was now looking back into the cave. He watched as Simba's daughter, Kiara, gave Vitani a smile. He smiled when he heard Vitani sigh.

"Amazing, indeed…" Scar chuckled.

Vitani jumped, unaware that the lion had been watching her. "It's not what it looks like!" she gasped.

"Really?"

"_Yes._" Vitani groaned, and turned around to watch the sun set behind them. She laid down, with her head in her paws.

Scar laid down beside her. "Trust me," he whispered in her ear. "I know _a lot_ about unusual mating."

Vitani looked at him and grinned. "Somehow, I knew I'd like you," she told Scar, pushing him playfully.

"Is that so?" Scar laughed, pulling the lioness close to tickle her. They played for a while, which resulted in Scar being pinned by Vitani. The lioness giggled and said, "Now who is this?"

Scar looked up, and noticed that Binti had climbed up on Vitani. "Vitani, meet your little sister Binti." he laughed.

"Sister, huh?" Vitani laughed, tickling the cub. "Well, what do you know!"

Scar got up and watched as the lioness and cub played together. _My two little girls, _he thought. And at that moment, he felt that they belonged to him and _another_ Vitani…


	21. Another Chance

**Now…if you read TLK 3, then you'll notice a few different details between the two stories, as I promised. Yes, I like Kiara, but since this is _Taka's_ story, and I want my fanfics to be connected, some things just had to change…**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Another Chance**

Night had fallen on the Pride Lands, and the area surrounding the great mountain was in great chaos. For the first time, ever since Scar's reign as king, the greatest of enemies fought against each other- lion and hyena. As the battle took place, flood waters swept across the dead soil, leaving no room for anyone to escape.

At the time, Scar was locked in a battle with a small pack, some of the beasts once being his most loyal followers…

"Well, well, well…" a familiar female voice cackled. "Who's the weak one now, Scar?"

"My dear Shenzi," Scar growled. "I should have known this was all your idea…"

"Thanks for the compliment," Shenzi smirked. "Now…was I imagining things, or were you a lifeless corpse the last time I saw you?"

"Perhaps…" Scar replied, almost too casually. "But I've put that past behind me. Maybe _you_ should too."

"Never!" the hyena snapped. Behind her, Banzai and Ed appeared, They came up to their former leader, and pinned him to the ground with their paws.

"You know, it's sometimes a wonder why I encouraged Kovu to be like _you_." Shenzi told her captive.

"_Encouraged?!_" Scar spat. "_Forced_ is more like it! He had a kingdom, a family-and you grabbed it from his paws!"

"Yet he accepted, didn't he?" Shenzi pointed out. "It's in his blood, Scar…the lust for power, respect of all animals-"

"Which didn't get me anywhere!" Scar interrupted.

"Wrong, Scar…" the hyena chuckled. "Look at how you corrupted Zira! Remember her as a cub? When she was so angry over you trying to kill Mufasa?"

"Yes…" Scar admitted, realizing that with his relationship with Vitani, his true love, he had forgotten about Zira.

"Yet when she came back to the Pride Lands…" Shenzi continued. " 'Lookie here! My dear Taka is king! For killing somebody!'"

Shenzi sighed. "Why do you think it was so easy to change Kovu, when you were his role model? Face it- he may or may not be your son, but he's just like you."

Scar winced when he heard the truth, even though he knew it already. As much as everyone tried to deny it, it was his fault that Kovu was like this…he didn't deserve to be Binti's father, nor Vitani. He didn't deserve to be anything at all…

"Kill me."

* * *

Far on the opposite side of the battlefield, Mufasa and Simba were fighting their own pack of hyenas. Suddenly, Mufasa stopped. He felt a breeze rush by him, making his mane blow in the air. There was trouble…

"Dad! Grandfather!"

Simba and Mufasa looked to see Kiara and Vitani towards them. They both had panicked looks on their faces, and Kiara looked like she had been scratched several times.

"Kiara!" Simba gasped when he saw his daughter. "What happened?"

"Shenzi attacked her!" Vitani growled. "On Kovu's command!"

"Look!" Kiara shouted, nodding up towards Pride Rock. They all looked up, to see Kovu attacking Kimba and Kayla. "We have to help them!"

As Mufasa watched his great-grandchildren fight their father, he noticed something else was wrong…

"Kiara, where is your cub?" he quickly asked his granddaughter.

"He's right here," she replied, bringing her son Kijari out from behind her arm. "But Kovu took the other one…"

_So that's what's wrong…_ Mufasa thought. _But I think there's something else… _"Vitani, come with me," he ordered. "Simba, distract Kovu as much as possible."

"Yes, Father." Simba replied, and then ran up Pride Rock. Mufasa and Vitani ran the other way, hoping to make it in time…

* * *

"_What?_" Shenzi gasped. "You're giving up that easily?"

"I have no right to live." Scar told her. "I've gotten in the way of my family enough…the only thing I can do is to leave them in peace."

Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed, who shrugged in return. This wasn't at all what they expected. They had thought, like the first time, they would slay at the lion with all their might, with the lion begging for another chance. Instead, murder would make him happy…

On second thought…getting to kill Scar a second time was just too good to ignore…

At once, Banzai and Ed sunk their claws deeper into Scar's arms. Shenzi pressed her paw into Scar's chest, and raised her other paw above Scar's head.

"_Long live the prince!"_ Scar heard in his head, remembering how this hyena's mother had nearly killed him many moons ago. _Well…this is it…_

Just as Shenzi's paw swooped towards the lion's face, she was knocked out of the way by a large creature. His arms were also released, as Banzai and Ed were pushed from their hold.

Scar sat up, and looked around. He felt something rubbing against him, and looked down to see Vitani.

"I really wished you hadn't done that…" Scar admitted. "I didn't deserve…"

"I know," Vitani replied, with a smile. "And in a way, I agree with you. But this wasn't my idea…"

She nodded towards the hyenas, now beaten, and were fleeing away from the Pride Lands. Scar gasped when he saw who watched them go.

Scar slowly walked up to the majestic lion that stood before him, and sat down beside him.

"But…why?" Scar asked. "After all I've done?"

"As much as you disagree, you do have a place on Earth," the lion replied. "You have children who need you, a past to be changed…"

Mufasa turned his head to look at him. "And someone who still believes in Taka."

Scar stared at his older brother, with tears in his eyes. As much as he wanted respect from such a noble leader, he didn't deserve it. But as he looked into the warm orange eyes, he realized that it didn't matter…

For the first time since he was a cub, Scar rushed up to Mufasa and nuzzled him. The great king smiled, and rubbed his paws through the lion's mane.

"Now, my little brother…" Mufasa whispered in Scar's ear. "Your destiny awaits."


	22. The Fight to End All

**Chapter 22-The Fight to End All**

Kimba and Kayla watched in horror as their grandfather hit the surface of Pride Rock, hard. After battle with the hyenas, and with his old age taking it's toll, Simba was too weak to carry on…and his successor was keen on finishing the job himself. With half-closed eyes, Simba looked up to see the younger lion glaring at him…

Scar sped up the steep rocks that surrounded Pride Rock. He thought much of Kovu, the monster he had helped create, and needed to destroy…but there was something else needed to be done…

"You're even weaker than I thought…" Kovu sneered, repeating the phrase said by none other than Zira. "No better than your daughter, to tell the truth…"

"_And why do you even **care**?" Mufasa inquired._

"_I loved her!_"

"You should just die right now…" Kovu told Simba, lashing out at him. "But…lucky for you…I have other things on my mind…"

"_You're my little Binti."_

Kovu looked behind him and grinned. At the edge of the cliff was a scared little cub…

_Man and Cat are united by Love_

He walked over, and growled at the small creature. He then raised his paw high over her head…

_but the Love involved is much stronger than one others expect…_

Out of nowhere, a dark creature pounced onto Kovu, knocking him to the ground.

Kovu opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar lion growling at him. He was only a stranger for a moment, though…

"_Scar?_" Kovu gasped. "You're…_alive?_"

"No, Kovu…" the lion said slowly, keeping his grip on the king. "My name is Taka."

Kovu gave him a confused. "Then why do you look…"

"I _was_ Scar," Taka told him, releasing Kovu from his hold. "Until I realized that I was wrong."

"About what?" Kovu asked. "You were a great leader…no one ever had such power as you!"

Don't you see, Kovu?" Taka snapped. "Power isn't everything! Look at us…we both lost our lives because we believed that being king would make us great!"

"But they were, and they still are!" Kovu protested. "We both were kings, like you wanted…right?"

The young lion had a point…through force, Scar became king. Through a mix of deception and love, his chosen heir was king. But it still wasn't right…

"Oh, now come on, Scar!" Kovu encouraged him. "Let's celebrate…" He grabbed Binti by the neck, and forced her in front of Taka. He grinned as he said… "Let's kill it."

Taka gaped at Kovu, taking in what the lion had just said. He then looked down at his cub…he still had his love, but this innocent creature was the only thing left from his relationship with his true love…

Was Kovu seriously asking him to _kill_ her?

Taka glared at Kovu. "I won't do it." he growled.

"What?" Kovu gasped. "Why not?!"

Taka wrapped his arm around Binti, holding the cub tight. "She's my daughter."

Kovu gave the lion a long, cold stare. How was this possible? After all his mother told him?

"My mother loved you!" the angry lion roared. "Every day after you died, she made sure I was just like you! That her memory of you would live forever!"

Kovu leaped onto Taka, and stuck his paw near his throat. "_Didn't you love her?!"_

Taka knew that this was it. He had kept the secret for too long…now everyone had to learn the truth.

"No."

Kovu let out an angry roar, and immediately attacked his victim. Before any serious damage could be done, Taka attacked back, and the two lions began to fight viciously. At one point, Kovu had Taka at the very end of the ledge, and was ready to make his final blow.

"Kovu! It doesn't have to be like this!" Taka tried to tell his opponent.

"You're wrong, Scar!" Kovu growled. "It does."

Kovu lunged at Scar, and both lions fell off Pride Rock, heading straight towards the watery grave below…

**We're not done yet…there is still one more chapter left, and you won't believe what happens next…**


	23. A Prophecy Fulfilled

**The last chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23-A Prophecy Fulfilled**

For the second time in his life, bright light seeped into Taka's eyes, as he approached Lion Heaven once again. _Saving me was a waste of time, _he thought sadly. _A wasted effort on Mufasa's part…_

He knew this wasn't entirely true…without his help, both Simba and Binti would be dead, and Kovu would regain the throne once again. It would be a lie to say he didn't make a difference…but he still felt something was missing.

Binti no longer had him…if she was still alive. There was no way Taka had been able to get her out of the way in time…he cringed at the thought of his child being dead, his only true reason to live.

"Son…" he heard a voice call softly. He looked up to see his mother, watching over him as always…and his father. He looked different though…was Ahadi actually smiling? At him?

"I am very proud of you, my son," the king told him. "You saved the Pride Lands…just as I knew you would. You are a hero."

"A hero?" Taka repeated. "But I just wanted to help…"

"And you did, Uncle Taka." another voice said. Taka looked and saw Mufasa and Simba, emerging from the clouds, beside Ahadi "You stopped Kovu from making the kingdom any worse."

"And for that…" Mufasa added. "We want you to become king."

"_King?_" Taka gasped. "I couldn't! I already ruled once…you saw how bad it was then!"

"That's because you didn't know any better," yet another voice told him. "Just as I didn't."

At that moment, Kovu came up and stood next to Uru. Following him was Zira, who came right up to Taka.

"Zira…I'm sorry, but…" Taka took a deep breath. "I love Vitani."

Zira smiled at him. "I know…I've known that for a long time, ever since you protected her that one day." She sighed and continued. "I should have known then that we weren't meant to be together. 'Man and lion'…just as the prophecy says…"

"It doesn't matter now…" Taka muttered. "Vitani is far from me…and so is Binti."

"Really?" Zira asked, raising an eyebrow. "Things aren't always what they seem, Taka. And you, your majesty…have somewhere else to be…

A heavy gust of air swirled around Taka…and he blanked out.

* * *

Taka awoke, and looked around him. Rather than floating in a pile of clouds and light, he was home. Well…sort of. He noticed that he had latched onto the ledge he had fallen off of, and the current of the flood waters was moving quickly underneath him.

Then, two pairs of arms-one with paws, the other with hands-reached out to him. Taka grabbed onto them, and was pulled back onto the ledge.

At first, he saw Vitani, who gave him a large smile. "Welcome home, Dad." she told him, as he nuzzled her.

Then he felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down to see his own little cub. Taka picked Binti up, and licked her all over.

As Taka cuddled with his daughter, he looked up to see one more loved one. He then watched as she walked up to him, and knelt down in front of him.

"_Vitani…_" Taka whispered, and started to cry. The woman who sat in front of him also cried, and hugged the lion and her daughter.

The other Vitani, who now stood beside her own family, sighed happily…and gave Kiara a nuzzle. Kiara, a little surprised by what just happened, looked at her sister-in-law. The lioness gave her a shrug, and Kiara licked her cheek in return. They then went into the cave, leaving the reunited family in peace.

* * *

That night, King Taka and his mate sat outside Pride Rock, watching as stars appeared in the sky, one by one. Just as they did some time before, Taka laid against the cave wall, with his arms wrapped around Vitani.

"So…what are you going to do?" Vitani asked him. "Now that you're king of the Pride Lands once again?"

Taka sighed. "My dear…I don't know, and I really don't care. As long as I have my family, I'll be happy, king or not."

Vitani looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

Taka smiled back, and knelt down, giving his love one more kiss.

**The end! Yet another long story is done, so I'm happy. Maybe there will be a sequel to this too, along with TLK 4…you never know!**


End file.
